The purpose of this investigation is to follow the development of glaucomatous optic cupping and visual field loss using quantitative techniques. Two hundred eyes which are at theoretically high risk of damage will undergo serial analysis during a five year period. Their optic discs will be photographed on non-shrinkable Estar base film using the Donaldson simultaneous stereo fundus camera. Photogrammetric and computer processing of each stereo pair of photographs will be conducted in order to obtain maps and measurements of the optic cups. Kinetic and static Tubinger perimetry will be done to quantitatively establish the visual threshold and to monitor the development of field defects. These data will then be combined so that a chronologic and precise description of the evolution of glaucomatous change can be established.